The Veil
by 10snails
Summary: After Sirius falls into the veil, Harry desiceds to follow him. On the other side of the veil Harry finds himself in a new world that is run by Voldemort and his death eaters. AU slightly DarkHarry
1. Lost

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…-  
pg. 806 OotP

There was a moment when Harry felt himself confused. What was going on? Why was Remus holding him back. Why was Sirius taking so long to come out of the veil. There was a moment where he fell to the floor, sick to his stomach. Where was Sirius? Everyone around him had a face of despair as they saw Sirius go through the veil. Why wasn't anyone going in after him? Did no one care what happened to Sirius? He wormed out of Remus' grasp and ran toward the veil. The battle around him felt like it was in slow motions. Spells cast barely missed him as he continued to run. Bellatrix's laugh was clear his ears as he ran closer to the veil, but he ignored her. His only focus was reaching the veil. That dark veil, filled with danger and mystery. He would save Sirius from it, he would have to. If he didn't who would?

"Harry stop!" cried out Remus as Harry sped up. He was so close now, only inches away when someone stood in front of him. Bellatrix stood in front of him, her wand raised only inches from his forehead. Harry gasped and pulled out his own wand and pointed it at her. "Move now." He ordered. No one was going to stop him from saving Sirius, especially not Bellatrix. She just laughed at him. "I said move!"

"Is little baby Potter going to go through the veil to save his godfather?" she spoke in a mocking baby voice and made faces at him. "I assume you know that the veil leads to your death. Sirius is dead and if you go through you will be dead as well. If you want to go in than be my guest." She stepped out of the way so Harry could pass. Harry looked behind him. Remus was hurrying toward him while dueling a death eater. He looked at his friends than back at the veil. Could Bellatrix be right? Would this be jumping into his own death if he went through the veil? What would Sirius do if it was him who fell through the veil? That was an easy one. He would jump through without even thinking about it. He would do anything to save Harry. Harry took another step toward the veil. This was it. He would save Sirius and come back. He had to come back and save his friends. His eyes closed as he stepped through the archway. Than he heard a loud scream. It was his mother's he was sure of it. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was pure darkness. No one was there. Was he just imagining his mother's scream, he asked himself. He stepped forward into the darkness and than suddenly he heard a voice. "Child you should not have come through the veil. What would ever drive you to do such a thing?"

The voice was booming, yet it had a gentle quality about it. "I came to save my godfather Sirius." Harry said, looking around for the voice. "Who are you?" he finally asked when he couldn't see anyone in the darkness. "I am the veil between this world and the next," the voice said almost sadly. For a split second Harry felt pity for the voice. It was obvious he didn't like his duty. "Does that mean that I am dead?" It was a chance he took. He just hoped that if he was dead his friends wouldn't worry to much. Plus he could always come back as a ghost, though that wasn't any real good alternative. "Does it mean that Sirius is dead?" That's what really worried him. His godfather didn't deserve to be dead so soon. "No child. You are not dead. Neither is your godfather. He chose to go to a new world, a world controlled by your enemy."

Harry felt a shiver of coldness come up his spine. "Voldemort." He muttered under his breathe. He couldn't imagine a world that Voldemort controlled. Why would Sirius ever choose to go there? It would be something anyone would avoid he would think. "Why did Sirius choose to go there?"  
"It was between going back to your world, dying or going to the alternate world. He choose the alternate world for his own selfish reasons," the voice responded. "What will you choose my child?"

"I came here to save him, so I will go to the alternate world." Harry said, clutching his hands. He couldn't think why Sirius would ever choose to leave him. He would figure it out once he got there. "Child, just so you know, once you get there all your memories of this world will disappear. They will slowly return to you though, but it will take some time. Sirius also lost his memories. He will not know you right away. Do you still want to go after him?" The voice asked him.

"Yes I do."

"Than I wish you luck and I hope you find what you are looking for."

Harry than started to fall and as he fell his memories started to fade. What was he looking for again? He asked himself as he fell. Was it one of his best friends? What were their names again? Could he be on a mission for the headmaster at that school he might have read about. Nothing was making sense anymore. The harder he tried to grasp the memories the quicker they disappeared like smoke. Than he landed on a hard surface.


	2. Saved

Harry felt pain in his head. Again and again. Each time it hurt worse. Than he heard a voice. "Wake up magic kid!" The voice ordered. Slowly Harry opened his eyes to see a large boy over him his hand in a fist and covered in blood. There were two or three boys behind him, Harry couldn't figure out how many because his vision was blurred. His glasses were shattered to pieces and were lying next to him.

"What is happening." Harry was barely able to speak before the older boy punched him in the face. His emerald green eyes stared at the boy with confusion. All he did was wake up. What did he do to deserve this. He tried his best to remember, but nothing came to mind. In fact nothing came to mind. The only thing he remembered was the name Harry, his own name. "Please stop."

"You deserve this!" The boy said before taking another punch at Harry. "After what your kind did to my family, to my friends family! You should be grateful all I'm doing to you is punshing. What your kind did to their family was inhuman! At least I get a chance to kill you. That will even the score a little." He kicked Harry hard in the gut.

"Wha-what are you talking about? My kind?" Harry said in almost a whisper. It was all he could get out. This was all so confusing. He wondered what the boy was talking about and hoped he would stop hurting him soon. The boy stepped away from Harry and pulled out a pocket knife. He stared at Harry with complete hatred.

"Don't play stupid magic boy. We all saw you appear out of no where. Only magic folk can do that." He was about to stab Harry when someone grabbed his hand. Harry looked up and saw a man in a silver mask and a black cloak. The other boys darted in fear. The man held out his wand ready to attack.

"Do not ever think about harming an innocent boy again." The voice growled. The boy nodded his head. The man let go of the boy and the boy rushed off to join his friends. Than the man held out a hand to Harry. "It's okay. I am like you."

Harry took the man's hand and he helped him up. "Thank you."

The man let go of Harry's hand and bent down and grabbed a wand and glasses both were lying on the ground. With a wave of his own wand he fixed the glasses. "I think this is yours. Keep track of it. Now who are you parents? I need to get you back to your house before it gets too late."

"I don't know. I don't remember anything to be honest. I mean, I do remember my name. It's Harry."

"Are you related to the Potters by chance? You look an awfully like James Potter." The man said with an untrusting voice. He circled around the boy. "Just like him in fact, except your eyes. Your eyes are defiantly nothing like Potters.

"I've never heard of the name" Harry replied.

"I'll have to take you to the Dark Lord than. He'll know what to do with you. For now you will stay with me. You can rest at my apartment until you are well."

"Thank you er-" He wasn't sure what to call the man.

"You can call me Mister Black for now." He said pleasantly. Harry already felt comfortable around the man. "Come now. My place isn't too far from here." He led Harry down a few blocks to an expensive looking hotel. Mister Black allowed Harry to lean on him while they walked. Once inside a short man greeted them.

"Welcome back Mister Black! Who is this fine young gentleman?" He asked curiously, making sure not to make eye contact with either Black or Harry.

"He's my nephew. I need any medical supplies you have sent to my room. He was attacked by your kind. I am not pleased at all about it either." He said harshly to the man. The man scurried away to get the medical supplies. "These muggles need to learn some respect."

"What is a muggle?" Harry asked curiously as Mister Black took him up the stairs.

"Non magical humans. They are the most useless things. Aren't you?" He barked one of the maids that worked at the hotel. She jumped and ran away. Mister Black laughed at her suspense.

"Why are you so mean to them?" Harry could't understand the difference. So what if they couldn't use magic. As far as he was concerned he couldn't do magic. He couldn't think of a time he could use magic, though than again he hardly remembered anything. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Perhaps you are related to the blood traitor Potter." Mister Black said under his breathe before opening the door. "I suggest to keep your mouth shut about how unfair I treat muggles. Just know that they deserved. Think about what they did to you. I can't have muggles running around beating on any magical boys they choose. It's not right."

Harry wasn't about to argue with the man who just saved his life. Instead he went into the room. It was a large room, with two beds, a kitchen and a bath room. There was a large tv in the room. Tv, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and suddenly he remembered his cousin Dudley. A flash to when he was ten happened. Dudley was throwing a fit because he missed his tv show. He was so angry he threw a remote at the tv.

When he opened his eyes he found himself lying on the floor. Mister black was leaning over him. "Are you alright Harry?" He asked holding out a hand for him.

"Just fine." He grabbed the hand and Mister Black pulled him up. "I am going to rest for a little bit."

He went to the bed and laid down. Mister Black nodded. "Make yourself at home. You might be stuck here for a while."  



	3. Hatred

A little while was an understatement. In a month's time Harry's wounds had fully healed. He hadn't receive anymore flash back, which he was slightly grateful for. He always had the room to himself. Mister Black would leave when the sun rose and would come back when the sun set. When ever he came into the hotel room he would take his mask off. His hair was dark and curly, usually tied back. He had pircing steel blue eyes that had seen much more than they probably should have.

During the day Harry kept himself busy by watching muggle tv shows. There weren't many good tv shows. He learned that it was because the wizarding world had limited what they could or couldn't see. Occasionally Mister Blake would come home and tell Harry about the wizarding world. The two became fast friends and Harry looked up to Mister Black as a sorta father figure.

"You've read about Quidditch now right?" Mister Black said as he came through the door. He tossed his mask onto the couch and sat next to Harry on the bed. He handed Harry The Daily Prophet, which he gladly accepted. He wanted to know more about the wizarding world.

"Yea and I think I got the basics," he said nodding his head. He couldn't imagine what it was like flying so high on a broom. He desperately wanted to try it. "Do you think you can take me out flying sometime?"

"When I'm free." He said with a laugh. They both knew that Mister Black was always busy doing chores for the Dark Lord. Harry felt a little bitter toward the Dark Lord making Mister Black work so hard. It didn't seem fair. Than again nothing really seemed far in this world. "Believe it or not I played quidditch on my team at Hogwarts. I was a seeker." He said proudly.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really a Seeker! That's what I want to be if I am good enough."

Mister Black messed his hair up. "Once we get you enrolled in Hogwarts you will have to try out. I am sure with some practice you will make a fine seeker. You already have a build like one."

On the front page of the Daily prophet it said. "Albus Dumbledore killed." Harry skimmed over the article before Mister Black took it to read it for himself. "He was the old headmaster at Hogwarts. About time he died though. He was a stupid muggle loving bastard if you ask me.

The next day Harry woke up before Mister Black. He quickly went into the kitchen and made some eggs the muggle way. He had to learn from his own mistakes, because Mister Black was never their to correct him. It was difficult learning how to cook at first, but he quickly got the hang of it. He quickly and silently made eggs for him and Mister Black.

Mister Black stirred and got up. He looked over at Harry who gave him a grin. "Would you like breakfast Mister Black?" He gladly accepted. They ate together on the couch. "I was wondering do you think I could go with you. It awfully boring here. I promise I'll stay out of trouble."

Mister Black thought about it as he chewed on some egg. He swallowed than nodded his head yes. "But if you come you have to listen to everything I say. It's dangerous out there and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I can do that Mister Black." Harry said with a nod. After breakfast Mister Black gave Harry a black cloak to cover himself up with. He had him wear a mask so no one would see his face.

Outside on the streets muggles avoided them. They walked down the street until they reached a ware house. Regulus pulled out his wand and blasted the door open. Inside the ware house were dozens of people. They all wore rags and looked like they were cold.

"Tell me now who is hiding you?" Mister Black demanded as he walked into the ware house. No one moved no one said anything. They just stared at Mister Black's feet. Harry felt sorry for them. He couldn't understand Mister Black actions, no matter how many times he said it was for the greater good. "Fine then I guess that means I will have to kill you one by one. Avada Kedavra." He casted.

A green light went and hit an elderly man. He slumped to the ground, dead. "Who is next?" Mister Black asked. Harry stood beside him shivering with fear. Who knew that Mister Black was so powerful. He seemed almost harmless most of the time.

A lady stood up. She was hardly older than Harry. Regulus pointed his wand at her. "Are you going to tell me who is hiding you?" She knelt down and hugged the old man and cried over his body, completely ignoring Mister Black. "Well?"

"I will not tell you who is hiding us! I would never betray such a great man," she cried out. Harry admired her bravery but he feared for her. He hoped Regulus wouldn't harm her. The girl's messy red hair was covering the old man's face.

"Than you give me no choice." He moved his wand and pointed at a boy who was about eight. "I will kill each and everyone of these people until you tell me who is protecting you starting with this boy." Fear filled her eyes. Harry grabbed Mister Black's arm.

"You can't do this. He's just a boy." Harry said to him looking at him with his innocent emerald eyes. "Please Mister Black don't do it."

"Stand behind me Harry. You don't need to watch." He spoke in a harsh whisper so no one else could hear. He pushed Harry down. The girl got up and looked at the boy. Tears were running down her face.

"It- It was James Potter. He saved us. Now please don't kill the boy," she pleaded.

"I won't." He turned his wand to the girl. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted and the girl fell to the ground. Harry closed his eyes shut and heard the screams of a women. He fell to the ground. Mister Black rushed to his aid. "Are you alright Harry. What happened?"

"I heard a women scream." He muttered.

"No one screamed Harry. You must be hearing things." Than there was a loud crack. "Stay down Harry. I'll keep you safe."

Harry looked around Mister Black. He saw a wizard in a light brown clock. His wand pointed at Mister Black. He had dark messy black hair with hazel eyes. Harry gasped. It was almost like looking in the mirror, expect this man had dark bags under his eyes. "Get out of here all of you." the man ordered. THe hurried out. To Harry's surprise Mister Black didn't try to stop them.

"Hello Potter, thank you for saving me the trouble of looking for you." Mister Black said with arrogance. "Now do us all a favor and go see the Dark Lord without having us Death Eaters drag you in. We don't want to embarrass you again. Last time was so horrid if I remember correctly. Didn't we kill your wife last time. Such a pity. She was beautiful, even if she was a mudblood."

"Do not talk about her Black!" He raised his wand, getting ready to strike.

"I wouldn't do that Potter. If you harm me I can promise you the Dark Lord will go after your son.

Potter lowered his wand and looked away from Mister Black.

"Good boy. I'll see you at the Dark Lord's mansion."

Potter disappeared with a wave of his wand. Harry took off his mask and looked directly at Mister Black. "Why did that man look like me?" Harry asked. They were too similar for it to be a coincidence.

"I don't know why to be honest. We have to hurry now Harry. Hold on to my hand. We are going to go see the Dark Lord."

Than they disappeared.


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: Sara doesn't own anything

A/N: Well… I am a little late on the update. … Italicized words mean that the character is speaking Parseltongue. Now on with the story!

* * *

The Veil Chapter Four Meeting

They apprated into a cold, stone room. The room was like a long hallway. There were rows of people dress in black cloaks. Harry kept close to Mr. Black.

"Come on Harry, it is alright just follow me." Mr. Black whispered. He led Harry to the end of the hallway where a stone door stone. Mr. Black opened the door and they went inside. There a man was in his late sixties sitting down on a large chair. The man looked just like anyone, except for his glowing red eyes. Mr. Black bowed quickly and Harry followed suit.

"Hello Regulus. Is this the boy you were talking about?" the man asked. Harry noticed a snake slithering up the chair and placing itself on the man.

"Yes he is." Mr. Black replied.

"He looks like Potter," noted the man.

"He is Harry. He doesn't remember anything, he just appeared," explained Mr. Black.

"Just like your brother. That is odd," the man said. "But he looks weak. I think that you should kill him."

"Please master let me take care of him. I swear he will obey you." Mr. Black said.

"What do you think I should do boy?" The man asked.

The snake hissed. "_Let me eat him master_."

"_Please don't eat me! I promise I won't cause any problems_." Harry said in a hiss. Mr. Black stared at him in awe while the man in the chair got up. He began to circle around Harry.

"_How did you learn that?_" The man asked directly at Harry.

"_I don't know what you are talking about_." Harry replied truthfully.

"_You are a __Parseltongue_," The snake explained. "_My master is also a one. It is a very rare gift._"

"_What is a Parseltongue?_" asked Harry.

"_The ability to talk to snakes. You are doing it now without realizing it._" The man said. He looked at Mr. Black. "Keep the boy with you for now. He may be entertaining. Bring him back to me tomorrow so I can see how strong he is. Also see what you can do with his looks. He makes me sick by just looking at him."

"All right master." Mr. Black bowed and harry followed suit. Afterwards Mr. Black led Harry out of the room. In the hallway a group of people in black cloaks surrounded someone. "What is going on here?"

The people backed away from the person. It was Potter. He looked like he had just been beaten up. "What are you looking at Black?" Potter said angrily.

"I am just imagining your face after the Dark Lord punishes you." Replied Mr. Black. "now be a good boy for him. He likes it when you beg for forgivness."

"I won't beg." Potter replied. He started to walk toward the door when he suddenly stopped when he saw Harry. Mr. Black stood in front of Harry protectively. "Who is he?"

"None of your business." Replied Mr. Black.

Potter pushed Mr. Black out of the way and stared at Harry. "Tell me now who you are!" ordered Potter. He grabbed Harry's wrist. "Why do you look like me?"

"Get away from him Potter!" Mr. Black sent a curse at Potter that caused him to fly against a wall. "Go see the Dark Lord now!" Potter got up and walked to the door, he was still staring at Harry. He opened the door and left them.

"Are you alright Harry?" Mr. Black asked. "Did that bastard hurt you in any way?"

"I am fine."

"Let's get going. I will show you to our room." Mr. Black grabbed his hand and led him out of the hall. They entered another hallway but this one wasn't as gloomy. The place was like a maze and Harry was amazed that Mr. Black could get threw it without getting lost. "I should warn you that I share a room with my older brother Sirius." They reached a door and Mr. Black knocked on it.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry about how short this chapter is. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review!


End file.
